An Educational Opportunity
by Miriam1
Summary: On a trip to NYC, the X-Men find a few new possible students.
1. Chapter 1

An Educational Opportunity

Summary: On a trip to NYC, the X-Men find a few new possible students.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, or _X-Men_, _The Amazing Spiderman_, or anything else in the Marvel Comics universe that might be referenced.

There was a science symposium on medical ethics and recent findings that Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. McCoy attended in the Jacob Javits Center, considering they both were panelists. Logan went along with them. He wasn't at all sure if he was interested in the topics (though he did listen in on the professor and Dr. McCoy's panel discussions), but it was a school day. Most of the X-Men who would usually come along as a security detail were back in Westchester, teaching. Besides… there was always something interesting and new to discover in New York City.

The conference had finished, and the three of them left the building for their jet, but the street and sidewalk was littered with hundreds of metal bodies in various states of destruction. A major battle involving these robots had taken place, but what happened to them?

Logan spotted the crown of a green head disappearing into an open manhole. "What was that?"

Charles smiled warmly. "I do believe you have spotted some Mutants."

Dr. McCoy asked, "Why would they head to the sewers? There are any number of places they could go."

Professor Xavier sighed sadly. "They don't _know_ that there's somewhere they can go."

Wolverine said, "They? How many of them are there?" He lost patience. "Never mind. I'll follow them." With that, he disappeared down the manhole.

* * *

The Turtles were tired. While the Foot-bots were easy, in theory, to defeat, the fact was that this was more of them than they've seen in quite a long time.

"What was Shredder thinking?" Donatello asked. "He attacked a convention hall while a convention was on."

"It had to be strategically relevant in some way. Maybe someone was speaking he didn't want heard, or maybe someone had something he could have desired," Leonardo mused.

Raphael sneered, "It was on medical ethics; it helps to read the papers. Why could Shredder want to mess with scientists and doctors talking about why he shouldn't make more Mutants, or something?"

Michelangelo shrugged. "Look – who cares? We won. Let's go home and celebrate."

They walked in silence on their way back home. Even Michelangelo's great mood was subdued because of exhaustion. In a tunnel about four blocks away from home, they turned a corner to face Bebop and Rocksteady.

"We got ya where we want ya," Bebop taunted.

Raphael spat, "And where is that?"

"Tired and weak, and away from help," Rocksteady supplied. He decided they had enough talking. With a nudge of an elbow, they started shooting their blasters in concert. They'd been working to improve their aim, but those darned Turtles moved too fast!

It looked like a complicated dance, as all four terrapins avoided getting hit, ducking, rolling, and otherwise sidestepping the blasts.

Leonardo panted, "What is Shredder after this time?" as he ducked out of the way again.

Rocksteady stopped shooting and answered, "Isn't it obvious? He just wants you guys. He figured you'd come to save all those people. He doesn't care about them. The idea was to tire you out, capture you, and bring you in."

Bebop, not to be outdone, said, "Yeah. And if you're beat up and worse for the wear, that's bonus for us."

Taking advantage of the lack of firearms aimed at them, Raphael threw his _sai_ at the blasters, destroying them from the angle they hit. The look of surprise on the faces of the henchmen ended when Michelangelo and Donatello knocked them out with blows to the head. Leonardo and Raphael bound Bebop and Rocksteady's hands and feet with leftover extension cords and helped carry them over to an empty supply closet that was due for inspection in a couple of days.

"Now that _that's_ been taken care of," Raphael said, "I wonder what other Mutants Shredder will throw at us." Whatever else he intended to say was lost as a strange man with blades extended like claws showed up. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Wolverine dropped down into the sewer's depths. 'Interesting smell. Typical teenage pheromones, battle sweat, and… that can't be right.' Why would he smell turtles, of all things?

He ran down the tunnels, following the scent, and heard blasters. What idiot would use a firearm in an enclosed place like a sewer tunnel? Extending his claws, he ran even faster to help whoever was in trouble.

On the way, he saw guns that weren't to be believed with blades through the laser mechanism. Maybe 300 feet beyond that were four shadowed characters, two bent over and breathing hard, one turned a key in a lock, and one dusted off his hands.

"Now that _that's_ been taken care of, I wonder what other Mutants Shredder will throw at us," a teenage voice called. Logan took umbrage. There was no call for that kind of language. The kid with the mouth came back into the light, presumably to collect the blades, and then the kid caught sight of him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Logan peaked his eyebrows as he saw four (presumably) mutant turtles, eyeing his blades wearily and warily.

Raphael, whose _sai_ were two feet to the left of this guy threw his hands up. "Can't you give us a break? Between all those Foot-bots outside Jacob Javits, and Bebop and Rocksteady, what does Shredder want from us?"

Michelangelo piped up, "It isn't very sporting to waste us when we can barely catch our breaths."

Logan didn't know who this 'Shredder' character was, but if these kids had the right of it, they weren't the enemy. Neither was he. He retracted his blades. "I'm not here to 'waste you,' and I have no idea who this 'Shredder' person is, though he sounds like quite a piece of work."

Donatello's eyes went wide at the retraction. "Can you give us a moment? I'd like a second to discuss something with my brothers, if you don't mind."

Considering the fact that he chased down these Mutants in the hopes of possibly bringing them to the school, if it seemed the thing to do, and he came at them looking like an enemy after they've had a hard day, Logan decided that a bit of comfort was worth the effort. "Go ahead."

The four Turtles pulled into a huddle. "Dude, he's got blades on his wrists, like the Shredder. That's not cool," protested Michelangelo.

"You noticed?" Raphael sneered.

Donatello said, "No, guys, not like the Shredder."

The other three chorused, "What?"

"Listen to me. Whatever tech Shredder has on his person _looks_ like those blades, and while I don't get the physics of how they work, they retract into a metal armband around his wrists. This guy isn't wearing metal armbands."

Leonardo asked, "So what are you saying?"

Donatello shivered. "Those blades disappeared into the dude's skin. I think… he's a Mutant, too."

"But he said he doesn't even know who Shredder is," Leonardo countered.

Donatello shrugged as far as the huddle allowed. "Who says that Shredder has a monopoly on Mutants? I say we ask this guy what he wants."

The other three looked at him for a moment, as they considered his words. Leonardo said, "Fine. Let's go."

The four Turtles settled themselves in a semicircle in front of the stranger. Leonardo asked, "So, who are you, and why are you here?"

The stranger cleared his throat. "My name is Logan. Why I'm here will take a bit of explanation. I'll get to that in a moment. But I'm not here to hurt you kids."

Interesting. This guy didn't call them freaks, or turtles, or anything that referenced anything about them besides their age.

Donatello asked, "Where are you from?"

"Most recently, I'm from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The headmaster and one of the premier scientists on campus were among the panelists at the convention in Jacob Javits." He cocked his head to the side. "Do you guys have special Mutant powers?"

Donatello burst. "Special powers? We wish. No, we don't have special powers! Any 'power' we have is because we trained hard to get it. We're ninjas, and while that's super-cool, we've worked hard every single day…"

Michelangelo broke in, "Well, not every day…" Raphael smacked him in the back of the head.

Logan smiled at their antics. Leonardo shook his head. "He's right, though. We have worked very hard to get to where we are today. You might say our senses are heightened, and we're more agile and limber than average humans, but that's because Sensei started training us from when we were little."

Interesting. While they were clearly not human, but were mostly humanoid, they thought of themselves as mostly human. "What are your names?"

Leonardo introduced them. "I'm Leonardo, and that's Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." They waved as their names were mentioned.

Logan smiled again. "Renaissance artists, huh?"

Donatello shrugged. "Sensei had a thing for art. He still might, but he hasn't had much of an opportunity to gallery-hop."

"But he catches what he can on the right programs on television," Michelangelo confided.

"Is he a Mutant, too?" Logan's eyes widened as the teens glared at him.

Raphael crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"It was just a question. I don't want to hurt your Sensei, either."

Raphael was feeling more surly then usual. "Why should we trust you?"

"Well… Raphael, right?" The kid nodded. "If I meant any harm to you or your beloved mentor, I would have made a move while you were too tired to defend yourselves, or tried to trick you into leading me to him before you understood my motives," Logan explained reasonably.

A burst of inspiration came to Logan. He walked over to the blasters, pulled out the _sai_, flipped them around and handed them handle first to Raphael. Taking a wild guess, he said, "I believe these belong to you."

Raphael took them, giving Logan a sidelong glance. "Thanks."

Leonardo decided that a person who intended them harm would not willingly return a ninja's weapons, especially not with the blades pointing at himself. No one was _that_ stupid. Guardedly, Leonardo said, "In answer to your question, Logan, yes he is."

Okay. This was good. He established a tentative bond of trust with these kids. Admittedly, Scott was much better at this, but he was the one available. "So, what are your thoughts on 'average humans,' as you put it?"

At this, the dam burst, and all four started talking at once. Logan waved both hands and said, "Quiet! One at a time."

They looked at each other, blushed, and looked back at Logan. "This has been a topic of discussion that comes up frequently, but never gets resolved," Leonardo offered by way of explanation.

Raphael threw up his hands. "What's to resolve? Most of the crime, the trouble, the grief that happens top-side is all human-based. They cause it, they deal with it, and when we come to save them from some of it, they hate us for it. Well, not for the help, but they don't see us as heroes who saved them. No, they see us as freaks. And they hate us."

Michelangelo put in, "We have to wear heavy disguises just to order pizza. It gets crazy, sometimes."

Donatello objected, "Hey – they're not all bad. Don't forget April."

Raphael's red bandana crinkled where his eyebrows should be. "Yeah. And her boss has it in for us as much as Jameson has it in for Spiderman. It's all over the _Bugle_."

Leonardo sighed. "They just don't understand. People are frightened of what they don't understand."

Michelangelo sighed with the weight of his own thoughts. "Dude, what I wouldn't give to just be treated normal. There was that one time I ran into that mutagen that turned me into an average human for a short time. But… maybe I just hung out with the wrong crowd. I don't know. It didn't work out. It still would be nice to be treated like real people, instead of…" He shrugged.

The other three nodded. This was something they've thought over countless times.

Logan looked at them. "How would you like to go to a school where you _would_ be treated 'like normal people'?"

Raphael scowled. "Didn't we just explain why that can't happen? Besides, we already have an excellent teacher." Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder. It was always a special moment when Raphael said something that showed his strong allegiance to Master Splinter. He always had it – that went without saying. But mentioning it was another thing, altogether.

Logan clarified, "I'm sure you do. That was never the question. Xavier's School is specifically for Mutants. Every last one of us."

Even Donatello looked askance. "We aren't even human."

Logan shrugged. "And Dr. McCoy looks like a beast. He's blue. And furry."

This set the Turtles thinking. That might be interesting. "You mentioned something about special powers," Leonardo pointed out. "We don't have any. Would we be singled out for being different?"

"Yet again?" Raphael added.

Logan thought for a moment. "No. One girl, who likes to be known as Rogue, is not at all thrilled with her power. She lives like 'an average human.' There's one kid who has wings. No one cares, but when he's got spare time, he likes to go outside and fly. I see no reason why you – if you choose to come and be students – can't learn like the others, keep up with your training, or whatever it is your Sensei has you do, and maintain your hobbies, or whatever it is you like to do."

Donatello said, "But what about the City? Shredder gets into all kinds of trouble, and the Turtelli brothers, and…"

"Hold on now! I appreciate the fact that you are heroes, and that you do good things for this City. You aren't the first to come up with the notion that 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I know that. You know that. And I'm sure even your Sensei knows that. But the fact remains that you _are_ only kids, and you _should_ be in school."

The Turtles fell silent. That was part of the crux of the matter. If they were like normal teenagers, they wouldn't be able to be heroes. Well, right now. It kind of threw the problem back into sharp relief. Donatello finally said, "I think we need to talk to Master Splinter about this." They all nodded. They most certainly did need to talk about this.

"Speaking of," Raphael said, "what is he supposed to do while we're off, away at this school?"

Logan chuckled. "He'll be right with you. We're not looking to replace your long time teacher and master. He'll always be your Sensei. What I am suggesting is a little socialization with people you might relate to."

Michelangelo shrugged. "You know, until now, we've only talked about how this will be good for us. We didn't think about how this might be good for Master Splinter."

All eyes focused on him. "Master Splinter wasn't always a Mutant. Hamato Yoshi was a master of Ninjutsu in Japan. And yeah, while he's always got us, I'm sure he misses adult human contact. You know April O'Neil is always there, but she's busy. Heaven knows she's got things to do and places to be when we're not hanging out or saving her. Casey Jones is a nut job, and doesn't really count. But… maybe Master Splinter would appreciate hanging out with adults on a more regular basis. You know, the teachers and staff."

Leonardo threw an arm around his shoulders. "That was insightful, Mike. Let's go. I think the five of us need to talk with Master Splinter."

* * *

"Ah, my sons! You have returned. And who is this?"

Leonardo said, "Master, we have brought you a school recruiter, Logan."

Logan took a moment to assimilate his new circumstances. The Turtles' Sensei was not just a Mutant. He was a human-sized rat. Logan raised his eyebrows.

This was a little beyond his experience. He himself was Wolverine. There was Sabertooth. There was Toad. There were any number of Mutants he knew, worked with, and fought against. But all of them were fundamentally human. The Turtles were humanoid in just about every way. (Their heads retracting into their shells was a neat feature.) But this Splinter, this Sensei, this Hamato Yoshi was a human-sized rat, with a human mind.

More to the point, if the kids were to be believed, he started life as a highly gifted, talented Normal. He wasn't born with his mutation, but it was created many years later. Why was Logan having such problems with this?

He shook himself out of the moment. "Good afternoon, Mr. …" Okay. Did he refer to him by his human name or his Mutant name?

"Splinter will do for now, Logan. Please have a seat." Logan found one, and Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael found seats or places to stand - quiet, out of the way, but ready for anything at a moment's notice.

Donatello ran to the kitchen to prepare tea. He could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

Bemused, Logan hated that he found himself tongue-tied. Splinter saw that his guest was discomforted. He sighed. "I see you have met my sons."

Thankful for a starter for this conversation, Logan jumped on it. "Yes, I have. They are exceptionally skilled, and appeared to have pulled themselves out of a few rather tight spots today. I'd say you've trained them well."

"Thank you for your kind words. They are exceptional students. What brings you here today?"

The professor was so much better at this! Right, then. "Your… sons caught my eye as they exited the scene of an intense battle that they won. The headmaster Professor Charles Xavier suggested that they'd be great candidates to come to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Splinter frowned. Logan was shocked to see such an expression on a rat's face. This made him think, 'That's the last time I'll use the expression "rat-faced".'

"I've home schooled my sons. What makes them such good candidates for your school?"

There was no sense in mincing words. Logan was pretty sure the rat didn't have the professor's mind reading skills, but the piercing gaze made him wonder. Logan cleared his throat. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was created with the interests of Mutants in mind. There are students of all ages, with academic strengths in all fields. And while I'm sure you are an excellent teacher, I'm also sure that your sons could stand to have a few friends their own age. All of the students have their own strengths, weaknesses, and special talents. They'll have peers they can relate to, and it would be an honor for you to come and continue the specialized training you already give them."

"I… don't know." Donatello returned, and poured tea for both Logan and Splinter. "My beloved sons, you have spoken with this man. What do _you_ say?"

Concentration stole over all of them. Each of them had their own concerns. Leonardo spoke first. "This will be a major change. We all have our routines, our ways… I guess… Operating around more regimented study times would only be another discipline." He looked to his Sensei. "I think we can do this."

Raphael cocked his head. "I don't know. I noticed how you looked at Master Splinter, Logan. You said that _everyone_ in your school is different. But we seem to be more different than most. I'm not sure how I feel about that. And I don't know whether you are a teacher or not. But if a teacher, or whatever you are, has problems dealing with… whatever you're having problems with, how are the kids going to be any better?"

It was a valid point. "Kids will be kids. Some students are nice, some are mean. Some will use their powers for mischief, but most of them are good kids, happy to have a place to belong.

"Interestingly, all of you have what appears to be a functional, loving family. Many of the kids have a weird reception at home. Very few have what you have. Some kids have been rejected completely for being a Mutant, some have parents who want them to 'just be normal.' Some are rejected by parts of their family, and some have no families at all. Coming from that perspective, the five of you will probably be the most normal people there."

Raphael was taken aback.

Donatello asked, "What will this place be like?"

Logan smiled. "The school is in a mansion in Westchester. The grounds are extensive and ripe for exploring. The research labs are filled with experiments of both students and faculty."

"Here, I have my own workshop. What can I expect there?"

"I don't see why something like that wouldn't be available. And you will have fellow enthusiasts and professors to offer input and otherwise share ideas."

Michelangelo thought for a moment. "Would we be able to write our friends? I mean, we do have _some_ friends here, and I wouldn't want to lose them."

"Of course you can. You can write, you can call. It's a school, not a prison. Sometimes we have field trips. This wasn't one of them, but…"

"But what if our friends need help?" Michelangelo pleaded. "We've always been there to help when we were needed."

Inwardly, Logan sighed. Sometimes there was just no dealing with heroes. "I imagine if you got permission from your Sensei and other teachers, you might not only be able to go, you might even get the help of back-up."

"And… Leonardo will still lead us, right?"

Splinter understood his son's worry. "Michelangelo, come." He came closer, and knelt in front of Splinter, who took his hand. "Listen, my son. If we go, we will go as a family. You will still be who you are. That will not change. Our location will change. Our situation will change. And perhaps even we may change. But who you are will not change."

Michelangelo looked around the room. His brothers smiled and gave him encouraging nods. "If you're sure…" Splinter nodded and patted his hand. "Then this will be totally awesome! I mean, we'll have buddies to skateboard with, and experiment with cooking, and all _kinds_ of things." His eyes shone with excitement.

Splinter looked at Logan. "Then I think you have your answer. We are coming."

10


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, or _X-Men_, _The Amazing Spiderman_, or anything else in the Marvel Comics universe that might be referenced.

Chapter 2

Before they left, Leonardo managed to pack as many ninja weapons as they had. Donatello packed five com-links and whatever invention he was currently working on. Raphael had a tough time deciding what, if anything, to bring. He settled on an obnoxiously big boom box. Michelangelo had no difficulties at all – he packed their four skateboards and his lucky pizza slicer. Splinter, amused at his sons' selections, packed a suitcase full of kimonos, bandanas, utility belts, wristbands, and elbow and knee guards.

It was decided that the manhole in front of the Jacob Javits Center was a bit conspicuous, and the better destination was a manhole on 12th Avenue, not far from the more or less empty lot across the street from the convention center. As they started on the way back, Logan had a question or two. "The professor, Charles Xavier, is a telepath. With the help of a machine called Cerebro, he can connect with the mind of anyone born with the X-gene. He didn't find you years ago because you weren't born with it. If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to be as you are?"

Splinter gave a sad smile. His own part in the story wasn't his favorite, but it did explain how he received his beloved sons. "Once fully human, and perhaps what you might call Normal, I had my reasons for leaving Japan and taking to living in the sewers. I prefer not to discuss them. Having sufficient resources to survive, I spent most of my time in meditation, in personal training, and in training sewer rats as pets.

"One day, a young boy dropped a glass fishbowl containing four baby turtles which shattered the glass, and they fell down a storm drain. I found them, and left to take them to the place I then called home. On the way, a powerful mutagen spilled on us from above. The effect of this mutagen was to combine the genetic material of the species it landed on with the species it had the most contact with. With the turtles, they had contact with the pet shop employees, the boy, and then with me. So they became more human. I had the most contact with the sewer rats."

Logan thought about this. "Fair enough."

Leonardo picked up the thread of conversation. "We found the boy years later. His name is Zach. He told us that the pet shop owner explained that we were hatchmates, probably within seconds of each other. But normal turtles develop at a much different rate than humans, so those few seconds between us carried into the human mutation as if it were a few years of difference in development. So while we all hatched on the same day, those few seconds translated to approximately a year or two between me, then Donatello, then Raphael, and then Michelangelo." He smiled. "So never question the importance of a few seconds." They continued to walk in contemplative silence.

Passing back through the scene of the battle with Bebop and Rocksteady, they heard a muffled, "Mmm mmm mmm mmm!" from the vents of the supply closet.

Donatello's purple bandana bunched where he would have peaked his eyebrows. "They had to wake up some time."

"Who did?" Logan asked.

"Bebop and Rocksteady. The Mutants you probably heard me complaining about when we first caught sight of each other." Raphael grimaced. 'So much for first impressions,' he thought ruefully.

"Who are Bebop and Rocksteady?"

Leonardo sighed. "Our most common enemy – the Shredder – has a connection with some serious geneticists who produce weaponized mutagens that wreak havoc on local biology. One of Shredder's experiments included two social deviants. I wouldn't be surprised if he used the same mutagen that created us on these guys. Bebop is a warthog, and Rocksteady is a rhinoceros. Between the three of them, they keep us hopping."

"No," Michelangelo quipped, "That was Attila, Rasputin, Napoleon, and Ghengis." His brothers groaned. He giggled as he explained. "They're mutant frogs. Unlike Bebop and Rocksteady, who started human, the Frogs _started_ as frogs and became as human as we are. By giving them their names, Shredder hoped they'd become as fierce as their names suggest."

He took a moment to collect himself. "Unlike us, who were baby turtles at the time of our mutation, the Frogs were fully grown before theirs. So when they became more human, they already had fully developed personalities. They're kinda happy-go-lucky. Like…" He giggled again. "More mature, laid back versions of me."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You gotta hand it to him. He's honest and accurate."

Donatello offered, "They live in Florida. I'm not sure how mail gets to them, as they live in the Everglades, but they have a system that works for them. They're kind of like weird, older cousins. Chronologically, we're older, but… whatever. It's a trick of genetics." Logan smiled. These kids were characters.

A disturbing thought came to Logan. "Shouldn't we let… your assailants out or something?" It occurred to him that the Turtles leaving their attackers in an abandoned supply closet would be dooming them to die of starvation. Though Logan had no problem killing people who threatened him or the people around him, he didn't think that kids who could be as sweet as they seemed to be were emotionally capable of being killers, even as he recognized that these kids could probably stand to register their hands as deadly weapons.

Raphael looked back at the door, and turned to Logan. "Nah. That supply closet is due for inspection by Con Edison in a couple of days. Their hands and feet are bound, and they're gagged, but otherwise, they're perfectly safe." He grinned. "Besides them, there's nothing in that closet but three shelving units flush with the walls, a pull-string light, and the extension cords binding them."

Leonardo shrugged. "They're fine, they're safe, and when the Con Ed people find them in a couple of days, they will either have the jerks arrested for trespassing, or they'll be turned loose. Either way, we will be a long way away from them and whatever plot Shredder had in store for us."

Logan's faith in these guys was restored. "So why is this 'Shredder' character after you?"

Splinter, who listened silently to his children's banter, said "That is part of what I'd prefer not to discuss. Just know that Oroku Saki, the Shredder, is without honor." Logan raised his eyebrows. He did not know what this Shredder did to tick these people off, but he understood that Splinter indicated he was the lowest of the low.

Even though the professor and Magneto were rivals, they understood that it was nothing personal (Logan had difficulty understanding that), and they were still friends even though they were the bitterest enemies. The professor might say that – warped as he is, Magneto had honor, perhaps by what he guessed were Splinter's standards. And the Hamato family's collective enemy was without honor. Interesting.

"If these guys give you so much trouble, why don't you call the police?"

Raphael looked like he quirked an eyebrow. "While they love giving us a hard time, we have an unwritten agreement. We don't call the authorities on each other. Can you imagine what they'd do if they actually took our fingerprints?" He held up a three-fingered hand. "The media, on the other hand…" He rolled his eyes.

Donatello frowned. "That isn't usually directly their fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Raphael, whatever else Shredder and his guys actually do, they aren't the ones writing and reporting the stories, or planting cameras in unlikely places to get a shot of us." Donatello tapped his chin. "I may want to talk to this Peter Parker some day, though. To be fair, though, his pictures (few though they are – we _are_ practiced ninjas) are geared to paint us in the best light. If Jameson had the personal vendetta against us that he does against Spiderman, we might have even _more_ media complications than we do have because of Burne Thompson."

Leonardo shook his head. "So, when the Con Ed guys find them, these thugs will be Con Ed's problem to deal with."

Raphael crossed his arms. "I say, 'Good riddance to bad rubbish.' I wouldn't be surprised if, during their purely human lives, they had rap sheets a mile long. But Shredder is a…"

"Raphael! No!" snapped Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter," he said contritely. He hung his head for a few seconds. "But let's just say that he's good at covering the tracks of these idiots." He looked back to his Sensei, who nodded in approval.

It was fascinating to watch this family in action. Logan hadn't seen this level of respect for authority since he visited Japan. It made sense that Splinter would raise his kids with the morés of the society he was from. It would be interesting to see how they got along back at the school.

The path diverged from where Logan initially started following them. Leonardo grabbed the ladder to begin the ascent, but Logan covered his hand. "Let me go up first. While the professor is prepared for anything, you might find it useful if I give Dr. McCoy a heads-up." Leonardo nodded and waited with his father and brothers.

* * *

Charles smiled. "I take it you found our elusive Mutant friends."

Logan grinned. "That I did, Professor. Hank, you might be surprised to know they look less human than you do." Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrows. Logan figured that was enough of a warning. "Come on up, guys. They're as ready as they're going to be."

Together, Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy looked on curiously as the manhole disgorged four teenaged turtles and a five-foot rat that favored a walking stick when he wasn't climbing ladders. All of them took a moment to study each other as Logan performed the introductions. "The four new students are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. And this is Professor Charles Xavier."

Michelangelo deduced, "So you must be Dr. McCoy!"

The addressed man raised his eyebrows again. "So I am. How did you know?"

"Logan told us you were blue and furry."

The scientist aimed a withering glare at Logan, who protested, "Hey – at the time it was necessary, Fur-face."

The four Turtles stared, appalled by the epithet. "Don't worry about it. We've got history. Long history."

They turned to face the doctor. "Really, children, don't fret. It is of no concern."

Splinter rapped his walking stick on the ground, garnering the Turtles' attention. "And you will only address this man as Dr. McCoy."

They chorused, "Yes, Master Splinter."

Charles smiled. "And you must be Mr. Hamato."

Splinter gazed at the professor. "I have not been so addressed for a very long time, Professor."

"You may call me Charles."

Looking at his boys, Splinter directed, "And you will call him Professor Xavier, or simply Professor."

Again, they chorused, "Yes, Master Splinter." Raphael looked mutinous, chafing at the specific difference in address, thinking it was unfair. Leonardo cuffed him upside the head.

Raphael yelped, "Hey!"

Leonardo crossed his arms. "You should know better."

Raphael frowned bitterly for a second, but realized that first of all, his older brother was right. Second of all, this was the first time any of the brothers were exposed to a teacher besides their Sensei. From that perspective, the difference in address made a lot more sense. "Sorry, Sensei. Sorry, Professor."

Splinter frowned in censure, until the professor said, "It's quite alright, Raphael. This will be a learning experience for _all_ of us." Then Splinter nodded in approval of his son. Raphael did well.

Charles looked at the people before him. A better rapport with the boys would be beneficial. "Raphael, tell me. What do you like to do?"

He thought for a moment. "I like music. I like figuring people out. I don't know. Sometimes I like to take time to be by myself and figure things out on my own."

The answers intrigued him. "Do you figure things out?"

"Sometimes."

The professor smiled warmly. "I hope you will find fewer painful, stress-filled moments to unravel and have more time to explore and enjoy your music." Raphael smiled. He could learn to like this guy.

"Michelangelo, what are you interested in?"

The addressed Turtle grinned hugely. "Cooking. I've had a lot of fun experimenting. It will be totally awesome to learn how Turtle taste buds compare to others, and see if I can't tempt them, too."

The child's grin was infectious. "What about your Sensei?"

Michelangelo sighed. "It's different. Master Splinter prefers a simpler diet. It's what he enjoyed in the Old Country. But checkin' out what other teens are into will be totally tubular!" He thought for a moment. "And when we have down time, skateboarding is the best way to go. It's a great exercise for balance, and it gives you perspective when you realize what you can make wheels do."

Charles laughed. "I imagine you're right. I'm sure you might teach me a thing or two, though you'll forgive me if I choose to move a bit slower."

Michelangelo blushed. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. And I meant what I said. I would like to see what you can do, sometime." Michelangelo's smile returned.

The professor looked at the two older brothers. Before he could decide who to question next, the decision was taken out of his hands. Donatello asked, "Do you think I can come back and get more stuff at a later time? I've invented all kinds of machines and gadgets, but it seemed important only to take what we can carry, for now."

"Of course you can. There are regularly scheduled vacation times, and this City is a frequent location for field trips. Plus, there are any number of opportunities to come back for any reason."

Logan reminded him, "I told you this is a school, not a prison. There will be rules, but they are geared to keep you safe, not captive."

Donatello frowned. "I know. I just…" He shrugged. "This is the first time I can ever really remember moving. And my hobbies have a tendency to take up more space than most."

Charles nodded. "I imagine that you and Dr. McCoy will spend quite a bit of time together." Donatello looked to the blue fellow, who nodded.

"You must be very creative, and I am curious to see what you have come up with."

Finally! Donatello found someone who was as interested in understanding how stuff worked as much as he did. He beamed.

The professor looked to the eldest. "And what about you, Leonardo?"

"I spend most of my spare time meditating, practicing, and strategizing." He thought for a moment. "I guess I like learning philosophy, and applying it in life lessons."

Charles said, "With interests like that, you are probably an effective leader."

Leonardo looked at the professor, and then looked back at his Sensei and brothers who nodded their confirmation. Raphael rolled his eyes, but also nodded. Leonardo smiled. "I do the best I can."

The professor smiled. "I'm sure you do. I hope all of you will enjoy coming to our school. Welcome aboard." And with that, all eight of them entered the jet and took off to Westchester.

* * *

The Turtles and Splinter have taken advantage of the educational opportunity.

7


End file.
